


【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector②

by Jihuang



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Other, carrion/原创角色/红怪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Relationships: carrion/原创角色
Kudos: 4





	【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector②

7月28日 午

废料填埋场只有呜咽着的通风管道还告诉我这里与外界相连。我放弃了收音机，电视和电脑。因为在地底工作，时间一长就容易忘记时间的概念，以至于一个月过得像一个周。而外界的信息中又掺杂着虚假的藻饰来降低大脑对信息的处理能力，所以干脆把这些弃之不顾。我拟造了一份文件，混成检测员辗转到了废料填埋场。不过这里绝对不是什么可以藏身的地方，也不是什么好地方，这里离矿山很近，再远一点就是核电站。经过那场大病几乎让我燃尽了生命，但相比起骇人的威胁来说，这里的废料以及矿辐射倒显得不算什么。我在来的路上听到了一些闲言碎语，我推断现在的BSL-4级实验室一定出了大问题，但上头依旧会把风声压下去，指不定还会牺牲无辜的人，所以我无论如何都得离开这里，离开锐立斯科技公司。

也许公司的装甲部会安全一点？我应该打消这个愚蠢的念头。

老天，这里又潮又湿，长廊的墙壁上甚至还长有滑腻的青苔。倒是有一些从墙壁上凸起的矿石闪着微光，让这里还算看得过去。现在我到了填埋场的办公区，刚刚和负责人接触过。我暂时歇脚的地方靠近封锁单元很近，暂时可以......

我听见了巨响，那是什么？！

等等，发生得太——


End file.
